Rats
by Kazeren
Summary: AU The city is filled with gangs, and the law is fighing against the infestation. Finally finding a kind of family, Trowa will not give them up without a fight.
1. The first gang

I had run with a street gang once, about four years ago. I had gotten tired of the orphanage, having no certain name: just being called "boy" or "son". So, I ran away, into the streets. The first few days were a living hell; no food, shelter, and autumn was starting to fall, its biting winds going straight through my pitiful excuse of a jacket. It was about then that I turned down the wrong street, the wrong ally, or wrong territory, I forget which. There an older gang cornered me, mistaking me for an enemy gang member. Thankfully, they were drunk, and I was light of my feet. The scuffle did draw the attention of another gang, one smaller and made up of younger members, closer to my age. Together we beat back the drunken men; leaving them unconscious on the ground, running as the sirens wailed, coming closer. Impressed with my agility, the leader of the gang "adopted" me, and the gang became my family for a short time. I had a shelter, an old, empty apartment building full of rats. I had food, though I had to make sure to keep a hold of it, as the rats would steal from an inattentive hand.

This "family" would not be together for long though. The city had just as many gang members as it had rats, and when you had an infestation, you sent in experts. That's just what the city officials did, sending in special task forces, wiping out the gang population. Adults, over eighteen went to prison for a determined amount of years, and the minors went to juvenile centers, or sent to orphanages, depending on their criminal record. I had no record then, being on the streets just a few months, so I was sent back to the orphanage I had run from.

They treated me as an outsider, whispering as I walked by, repeating and creating more rumors. I stayed there until the day I turned eighteen; my birthday being the day the orphanage took me in for the first time. Again I walked out, vowing to never return again.

I roamed over the city, wondering what to do now. I could not lower myself to beg, and no high-paying job would be given to a teenager with no social security number, driver's license, or even a birth certificate. That left two options, find a crappy job somewhere, or join anther gang. By then the city law enforcers had a new name for gang members, Rats.

It made it easier to take in the younger members. It was wrong to beat down a couple of children just trying to get by, but it was easy to exterminate an infestation of Rats.


	2. A job, Duo, and the idiots on the radio

Hi-Hi peoples, I'm on a review-music high, so my fingers are forcing me to write another chapter, now I see what other authors mean by the live off of reviews, So thanks to BigSister2 and Chocolate-Covered-Coffee Beans (those are really good by the way, great for 2nd period math class!), your reviews have inspired me to get off my lazy butt and write something. (You see my fascination with run-on sentences? My English teacher would faint…no…word choice…hmm…ah! My English teacher would take to the falling sickness, as Caesar himself had in Shakespeare's play.) I should take this time to say… the play belongs to William Shakespeare, and Gundam Wing belongs to its many animators, directors, writer(s), and media companies. OK, on with the show…

I stumbled onto an old garage on the outskirts of the suburbs, well, stumbled over one of the employee's feet. I looked down at the man laying there, hands behind his head and ankles crossed, half of his body shaded by the awning above the door.

He looked up at me and grinned, and started into advertising. "We can fix anything mechanical, cars, lawnmowers, that blasted toaster that gets jammed and burns your bread."

By then I was already distracted by thoughts of how to earn money, and the man looked at me more closely. "We also have a job opening; it's just paperwork and tidying up, unless you can fix 'mechanical' devices." He got to his feet and stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Duo."

I blinked at him, "How did y…" Then the impossible happened, Duo's grin got bigger, "Gods are supposed to know all aren't they?" I blinked at him again, trying to decide if he wasn't too crazy to work for.

"Don't think on it too much, anyways you interested in the job or not? If you are I'll need to know your name."

My name. Well, that was no longer a problem. I had created a name for myself. I had taken it from the motto of the orphanage, "Trustworthy, Respectful, Orderly, Well-mannered, and Absolute." Take the first letters of the five words, Trowa.

"It's Trowa." He seemed satisfied with just my first name," K' now for a place to stay till' you find your own." Noticing my look, he added, "Don't try to guess how I know, it'll fry your brain cells. C'mon, this way."

We were almost past the corner of the garage when Duo rushed back around me and back towards the door, yanking it open and reporting loudly to the entire shop that he'll be back in a little while. Hearing the stream of curses that flew out from the back, Duo quickly pushed the door shut, grinning madly. He looked at me. "Don' t mind him, he's just angry that the idiots at the radio stations took all of the good songs off the air, when you talk to him, he'll never miss an opportunity to gripe about it."

I fell back in step behind Duo, wondering silently about the place he was leading me to.

It's me again, just thought I would mention, as you already know what the Gundam pilots and anyone from the series looks like, I won't describe their appearance. Any of my original characters will have descriptions. (This probably will be seen as laziness, but I find that badly tied in descriptions are boring and repetitive.) And yes, the chapters are short, but I can type shorter ones and get them posted more quickly than longer ones. That's just how I work. "What's up? Sweetcakes? Who's hip? Anyways." Yeah, now you know what song I'm listening to. (Ask DNA by Yoko Kanno, if you didn't know.)


	3. A new home

_Kazeren_

Hey peoples, yeah I'm finally updating. Sorry it took so long. You can look for my updates on either Monday or Wednesday, Tuesday I have after school practice, Thursday is a mad scramble to get ready for football games on Friday. Every other weekend I'm at my Mom's house, and I dare not try to type my precious fic on her lazy computer. I'll try to make this longer, that means I most likely not get this up the night I type it, like my previous ones. I have no idea when I'll post this. Okay enough babbling. Enjoy.

Chatting the entire way, Duo led me to a small community just outside the bustle of the city. One side held apartment buildings that loomed over the small houses on the other side of the street. As I looked, I noticed that only one of the apartment buildings had a functional fire escape, the others rusted and looking as if someone came along and yanked random sections off. I was led to a house that stood across from the well-maintained apartment building.

Duo jumped over the two steps leading to the front porch. Laying a hand on the doorknob he turned and grinned at me, saying "With any luck, the Cat will be out." I just blinked at him, once, twice. He just shrugged off my silence and turned the door knob, walking in. I followed him up the stairs, through the door and into the house.

The front door opened up to a living room, which held only the basics, television, matching couch and love seat, a recliner. Behind the recliner a dining table could be seen, the kitchen blocked by a wall that formed the hallway that no doubt lead to the bed and bath section of the house. 1

As we walked through the living room, I caught a glimpse of the hallway, taking in the four closed doors. Duo was looking around, almost furtively. I had to say something at that point. There's no telling whose house this was. "Duo…" I stopped as he made a lurch to the refrigerator, yanked open the door and stuffed his head in. After taking a quick survey, he looked back at me. "Don't worry so much, Tro, while the Cat's away the mice will play!" I chose to answer that remark with an automated blink.

"What mice?" We both turned, Duo with a guilty look on his face. Standing at the entrance to the kitchen stood a young woman, dressed in a pair of jean capris, a simple blue t-shirt, and bare feet. Her eyes looked to be a hazel color, with short brown hair that fell just below her ears, her face framed by longer strands that fell to her collar bone. 2

I heard Duo take in a breath to answer, but she beat him to it. "Quit raiding the fridge, Duo, I just went shopping and I don't want you decimating our supply again." She turned her attention to me while Duo made a comment about 'letting a starving man go hungry'. "If I leave the introductions to Duo, you'd never know my name. I'm Roxa."

"Trowa" I replied with a nod. Duo decided to jump back into the conversation then, but he spoke so rapidly that neither of us understood him. He looked at our blank faces, and tried again, "I ran into Trowa today at the garage, I figured he could work there and rent a room when he gets paid. Then he can live in the apartment that's going to be opening up down the hall when that one guy moves out, that way you won't spread your craziness. I mean, there's only-." Once again Duo was cut off, this time by the loud ringing of a telephone. I fought a smile as I heard Roxa mutter 'miracles' under her breath as she slipped past Duo to answer the demanding call. Duo stood there, a look of absolute outrage plastered on his face.

Roxa returned a few moments later, her eyes lit by a strange gleam. "That was Heero, reminding you not to be late for dinner again." I watched as Duo's eyes widened a bit as he asked if the named person said anything more. "Not too much," Duo actually seemed to wilt at these words; he soon perked up again when Roxa added, "Just his usual threats."

Her gaze returned to me. "I don't mind you staying here, but it's not my decision. The man of the house should be back soon. If you want to make arrangement for a room, you'll have to ask him. You can hang around here until he gets back. I'm going to go read now." With that she turned and walked down the hallway, entering the first room on the left. Duo turned to me, a satisfied look on his face, his point now proven. "See told ya she was strange."

It wasn't ten minuets later that I was introduced to 'the man of the house.' He was a tall, muscular young man named Zeake, who looked to be around his mid-twenties. Duo pleaded his case again, and once again, the request to allow me a room was granted. Zeake told me that as soon as he moved a few boxes out of the room, I was free to make myself comfortable. Zeake moved down the hall, turning sideways to allow Roxa to pass him, entranced in a thick volume.

A little later, Zeake walked back in, a pair of cuffs in his hand. He tossed them to Duo, who quickly pulled out a small black bag and walked to the other room. "Try not to damage them beyond repair this time Duo!" Zeake shook his head slowly, never understanding Duo's fascination with trying to pick any complex lock he could get his devious hands on. He looked at me, "The room is ready, second door on the right." He ignored the triumphant shout that floated in from the room Duo had disappeared into. "That has to be a record," remarked Roxa, still half absorbed in the book. Duo walked in, yet another huge grin on his face. The grin faltered when he saw the time. "I'm late! Sorry guys, the Great Maxwell will have to leave you now!" With that, he spun on his heel, yanked open the door and walked out, quickly shutting it behind him. I noticed the strange look on Zeake's face, Roxa noticed it too. Zeake looked her, "Duo didn't give me the cuffs back."

_Kazeren_

Please forgive me about the wait. I know, long wait, short chapter. As soon as I post this one, I'm going to work on the next one. I **_think_** I can post it either tomorrow or Monday, but don't hold me to it, I procrastinate…**a lot**.

1 Did this confuse anybody?

2 Think Akima's hairstyle…If you don't know who that is, go to my profile and click on my Xanga site.

"_Procrastinators unite tomorrow."_


	4. We don't do 'sane'

A/N: Paragraphs in these things are kinda like flashbacks…

I know I should have questioned their hospitality. It seemed so strange that three complete strangers would take me in so readily. That fist day Zeake said as much.

After I had inspected the room I walked back into the living room. Roxa was still reading, and even as I watched, her lips twitched in a small smile, her eyes darting down the page and across the words. The loud sound of pots and pans falling rang out suddenly. I looked to the kitchen as and equally loud curse floated from the kitchen. Roxa snapped her book closed and balanced it on the arm of the chair she was sitting in. She got up and I followed her into the kitchen, Zeake stood there, a pot in one hand and a skillet in the other, contemplating them closely. Roxa laughed as his face went from severe concentration to utter confusion. Se gently took the pot and pans from Zeake, put them on the counter, and steered him out of the kitchen. I once again took up the position of follower. I felt uncomfortable, awkward, and out of place. Roxa returned to the kitchen finishing the task that Zeake had started.

"I'm useless in there," he looked at me. "I know you're thinking this is all too good to be true. That someone you just stumbled upon would just take you somewhere safe you could stay." He grinned at me. "We're not axe murders. We're just an enigmatic pair who like making strangers run away screaming." His face relaxed as he became serious again. "The truth is, if you had wondered out there too long, you probably would have been noticed by the wrong people. At least here you would have protection against the punks who cause unnecessary trouble. The gangs in this city aren't any secret, I know you have herd about them."

I nodded, "Yes, I don't know much about them, but I do know they cause quite a problem to the city's officials."

Zeake once again had a grin on his face. "Good. Now what do you want for dinner. We have ta celebrate! There's another guy around here!"

Later I realized he all but said that anyone living in this house would be safe from gangs.

I grew used to the strange routine. Roxa would cook and handle anything that had to do with the kitchen. Except for washing the dishes. Zeake was able to wash the dishes without dropping, breaking, or slicing something.

Roxa's personality demanded alone time and personal space. She'd glare at someone who disrupted her time alone or got too close without her permission. When startled, Roxa had a nasty habit of throwing the first thing she could get her hands on.

Roxa didn't openly go to any school or work place. Most times she would be in her room, a variety of music drifting out from behind the door. Any time she was outside her room, she would read, draw or write.

She would leave the house almost randomly, and just as randomly, she would not come back, only to show up again with an arm load of groceries. Sometimes a grin would be on her face. Sometimes it would be carefully blank. I had asked Zeake once where she went, but he said he didn't know.

Zeake's habits were easier to figure out. He would leave for whatever job he had early in the morning, returning around five later that night. While waiting for dinner- if Roxa was around to make it- he would watch the news or read the daily newspaper. He and I would clean up after eating. If Roxa wasn't around, one had to fend for himself.

Zeake and Roxa's relationship was the only thing I could not understand. Certainly not father and daughter-their ages made that impossible. Zeake was about 24. I was shocked to find out Roxa was younger then me, only sixteen. They never called each other 'brother' or 'sister' or any other affectionate name. If they were romantically involved, they did not show it. They didn't sleep in the same room. I sometimes wondered where her legal guardians were, and if they even knew where she was and how she was doing. That line of thinking would lead me to thoughts of my own parents, but I would quickly squash them.

I meet Heero a few weeks after I had first walked into that strange house.

The front door banged open and Duo ran in. He expertly dodged the remote that flew at his head, and squealed "HIDE MEEEE!" He ran down the hall and hurled himself into the first room he saw. While I was trying to recover from the shock of a male's voice reaching such a high pitch, Roxa looked like she was trying to decide how to maul Duo for invading her room.

Another man came into the house moving calmly but quickly. His glare could have stopped a charging bull. Roxa pointed to her room, grinning. The man followed her fingers, nodding a silent greeting to me. He entered Roxa's room. A startled yelp from Duo later, the man dragged Duo out of the room.

Roxa gave Duo a stern glare. "I haven't even done anything yet!" Duo pleaded, trying to free himself from the other man's grip. "You would run too if you saw the death glare Heero gave me!"

"I found a paintball gun hidden in the front closet." The man -Heero- said. "Who knows what he would have done with it."

Roxa introduce me to Heero. Heero, again, just nodded. "What's with all of you silent types?" Duo ranted, "You are all just about nods 'n' stares 'n' blinks!" He began to violently shake the arm Heero still had a hold of.

They soon left, Duo still trying to break free of Heero's grasp, Roxa trying to breathe through the laughter. As soon as she could, she explained that Duo and Heero lived together, and were…close. She got up and went into her room, probably to check to see if her books were harmed any. She was very protective about her books.

Later that night, when Zeake returned home, Roxa told him about the latest escapade of Duo Maxwell. Zeake just groaned and muttered about how the door should stay locked, when he noticed the crack in the plastic of the remote control. He looked at Roxa with raised eye brows before turning the local news on.

"Mr. Winner only says that security will be stepped up to prevent other acts of vandalism. Back to you Jon."

"Thanks, Steve. In other news, Leslie Washburn has been found guilty for the murder of…" Zeake changed the channel to another station.

"…city officials say that steps have been taken to reign in the city's out of control gang population. Just this year, police records have shown an increase of fifteen percent in the number of gang related arrests. When we tried to find out more on these so called steps, Detective Grave would not elaborate."

A/N: Yeah, I make you wait a long time and I STILL don't make it long. I don't believe I have the attention span to make these things longer. That and the fact that I have most of this written out in about three different notebooks. Yay, four of the five are introduced. Now I just have to get Wufei in here somewhere somehow… and I've finally got the plot going. I hope you enjoyed. Please review, I need to know what I'm doing wrong/right, and if I can improve in any area. Now for my midnight snack and bed.


End file.
